The invention pertains to stringed musical instruments and to means for attaching and tensioning strings to said instruments in particular. This invention also relates to mechanical cam locking mechanisms for wire or cable. The stringed instrument art is typified by string attachment means that require numerous turns of the string to secure the string to a tuning device. The other end of the string is typically secured by a ball that is captured by an appropriate reciever in the instrument.
A U.S. patent entitled "A String Suspension System for a Stringed Musical Instrument" by Paul Reed Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,443, discloses that multiple turns of the string around the tuning machine is detrimental to the maintenance of string pitch. Smith further discloses a string clamping technique that minimizes the string rap to less than a single turn. Unfortunately, this method requires a tool to tighten the clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,877 to Kluson discloses a tuning machine which rotates a tuning peg. The peg has a sleeve around it which preferrably rotates. Both the peg and the sleeve have a cross hole or aperture that line up for the insertion of the string. When the peg is rotated to tighten the string, the sleeve tends to not rotate since it is being restrained by a bend in the string. As a consequence, the cross holes go out of line and clamps the string. Unfortunately, the structure is not self locking and tends to cut the string.
The Floyd Rose U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,661, describes a technique for fixing the pitch of the instrument by clamping the strings at the bridge and the nut at the end of the neck. Although the Rose design is effective in maintaining the pitch of the instrument, it requires tools to loosen various clamps.